Lady Darknel (Shay Lighttrayn)
---- = History = Early Life Shay was born in 40 ABY just as the Second Galactic Civil War was breaking out across the galaxy. Truth be told, she has no known parents and no idea where she was born. Her earliest memories are of life on Cato Neimoidia, owned by a cruel pair of Neimoidian slavers. She was eventually sold into the Neimoidian High Court where she became a palace slave. She was well-fed, clothed and cared for, but it was still slavery and there were still beatings if she made a mistake. Freedom & Jedi Training Shortly after her ninth birthday a woman came to the palace and, though she could not explain it, she felt as if she were connected to this person in some way. Shay later learned that the woman was Jaina Solo Fel, accomplished Jedi Master and Empress of the Fel Empire. Jaina was on Cato Neimoidia to establish trade relations between the Empire and the Colonies of Commerce, a fragile group of influential individuals banded together to replace the Trade Federation. A deal was stuck between the two parties and Empress Fel even agreed to purchase Shay from the Neimoidians. Shay had never known freedom and at first she thought she had just traded one master for another; but she chose to stay on Bastion with the Fels and after some time she learned that there would be no hand extended in a beating. Instead the Fels adopted her and treated her as if she were their real daughter. Jaina sensed Shays potential and began to train her as a Jedi. As she grew older her adopted father, Jagged Fel, began training her both as a pilot and in the arts of strategy and command. Throughout the years she became an expert Lightsaber duelist thanks both to her mother and the Imperial Knights. A Darker Understanding When Shay was fourteen she was given a rare opportunity as a Jedi; her father’s Imperial Knights captured a Sith Lord and brought him back to Bastion in chains. Once there, and despite her mother’s protests, Shay was allowed work with this Sith and learn the ways of the dark side. Albeit she was under constant guard from the Imperial Knights and the two never worked as equals, after all he was a prisoner and one wrong move would land him in a Bacta Tank for a few days, and did so several times. As time continued to pass Shay learned more and more of the dark and light sides of the force, including some very rare powers such as Force Storm & Force Scream, Transfer Essence and Pyrokinesis. In time Shay began to settle into a more neutral area of The Force and became a Grey Jedi Acolyte. Decent At the age of nineteen Shay was dubbed both an Imperial Knight and a Grey Jedi Knight. Her father gave her command of her own Starfleet and Shay used it to travel the galaxy looking for the remnants of the Jedi Council. Her first attempt was at Coruscant. Not only did she not make contact with the High Council but she discovered the Temple in ruins. She did however meet a rather interesting and cute young man, Count Diamonte Frore and she learned the location of one of many Jedi Councils, this one located on the planet Ossus. After arriving on Ossus she was given an assignment by the council, to assist in the relocation of the Grey Jedi Order to the planet Barab I. Frore stayed by her side for quite some time but they eventually had a falling out and he left. This action pushed Shay further into darkness. Her second in command, the Jedi Master Jorge Marcellus Sharp saw what was happening and attempted to stop her. Fueled by her rage over Diamonte abandoning her and what she perceived as Sharps betrayal, she easily cut down the Jedi Master. Only hours later Shay declared herself Lady Darknel, Dark Lady of the Sith. = Personal Data = Appearance Shay is very proud of her body and shows it off as much as possible. She has light, tanned skin, and luscious 32b cup breasts. Rather than wearing the traditional Jedi attire her outfit is akin to that of a Twi’lek dancer but with a more Human look. At any given time she can be seen wearing a High-cut Bikini-style Halter-top, Short-shorts and 4" high-heeled boots, all made of black leather; adding to that, her long, slender legs are covered only by a pair of black fishnet stockings. Further enhancing her look is a belly button piercing; a long silver chain hangs down far enough to brush the top of her pants and is studded by four Lowickan Firegems, and she wears two silver rings on each hand, each studded with three Rainbow Gems with an Aurodium Ingot in the center. With a sharp wit, graceful but deadly reflexes and body to die for, this young woman is enough to give any man pause. In addition to her striking good looks, Shay has had surgery done on her eyes. A procedure called a "Shine Job" was performed to allow her to see in the dark to some degree. Force Powers Dark Side Force Powers Dark side powers were used to harm, debilitate, or kill. Some, like '''Rage' and Drain, were used to benefit the user personally, akin to powers of the light side, with the difference that these were used at the expense of his or her own health or another individual's Force reserve. The dark side drew its power from emotion, and while the intent behind their use may well have been good at the time, it was most likely to lead one to further spiritual corruption from overuse, without the proper self-control and mindset. Continuous use of dark powers was shown to have a physically corrupting effect on the Force-user, regardless of intent, due to the body's inability to handle such power for long periods of time.'' *'Force Scream:' Force scream was an involuntary Force exertion manifested by those whose alignment was with the dark side of the Force. It was a scream, of strong frustration, rage, or grief, emitted through the Force. *'Force Storm:' Force storm was a Force lightning variant. The user would raise his palm upward and would create, through the Force, an explosion of electrical energy directed at all foes in the vicinity. It was used by both the Sith and Dark Jedi during the Jedi Civil War. It also appeared as a tornado of energy which created a great disturbance in the Force. Unlike the Force lightning, Force storm was not limited to attacking enemies in one direction, as it affected all foes within a certain radius from the user. **'Chain Lightning:' Chain lightning was a variation of Force lightning with the difference being that the lightning was able to strike one person and then move to another or several others. As it was more powerful than the standard lightning, it required a greater amount of discipline and concentration to project and sustain the stream of lightning. *'Pyrokinesis:' Pyrokinesis was a Force power that allowed a Force-user to manipulate and create fire. *'Transfer Essence:' Transfer Essence, also known as Essence Transfer or Transfer Life, was a radical dark side Force power used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. Light Side Force Powers Light side powers were the Force powers that the user accessed through the Force's light side. The Jedi used them for protection, increasing physical and mental capacities, and for defense. They could also inspire and increase the resolve of allies. Certain light side powers could also be used offensively, but did not directly cause physical harm. *'Combustion:' Combustion, or Flamusfracta, was the Force ability that allowed users to cause an object explode by sheer force of will. It was rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and people was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. It is disputed whether combustion could be prevented and stopped if another Force user concentrated on an object to prevent it from exploding. This may have canceled it out, or it may have done nothing. *'Force Healing:' Force Healing, Force Heal, or Cure was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. *'Force Stasis Field:' Stasis Field was the highest level of Force Stun. Often learned and practiced by higher-level Jedi Knights and Masters, this power allowed the Force-user to put multiple enemies into brief, non-harmful catatonic states at one time, allowing for quick escapes or to avoid protracted confrontations against seemingly overwhelming numbers. This power could also be used to avoid combat entirely, if the wielder wished to apprehend or sneak by opponents put into stasis. *'Mind Trick:' Mind tricks refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis was an umbrella title used by the Jedi Order to classify Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques were taught to Jedi Initiates within the Jedi academy throughout the history of the Order. Taught to all Jedi during the days of the Galactic Republic, it was a rare feat, but possible, to be capable of dissipating concentrated energy such as what makes up a blaster bolt or lightsaber blade. Telekinetic Force Powers Telekinesis, abbreviated TK, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitive’s had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. *'Force Jump:' Force Jump, also known as Force Leap, used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force-users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. *'Force Pull:' A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. **'Force Rend:' Rend was a dark power that allowed the practitioner to move a single target, be it creature or object, in two different directions simultaneously. *'Force Push:' At more powerful levels, Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even shatter it into pieces. **'Force Repulse:' An extremely powerful telekinetic Force power, similar in function to Force Push, and perhaps even more Force Blow, but on a far larger scale, akin to that of Force Wave, Force Repulse is known to gather loose objects, even Humans, and let out a powerful blow. **'Force Wave:' One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius. The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent, and its raw power was on more than one occasion described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. *'Force Wound:' This power allowed the Force user to telekinetically apply pressure to their opponent's organs or body. If not resisted, it could crush the victim's heart or spasming lungs, thus stunning them and inflicting considerable damage to the organ, and it would cause the victim incredible pain and suffering. **'Force Choke:' This was an attack via the Force that was used to crush a living being's throat, in effect choking them if used at a low level. **'Force Crush:' Possibly the most violent Force ability known to the Sith and the Jedi, this deadly technique lifted the opponent into the air and, as they were floating, their body would implode as it was crushed by the Force. **'Force Kill:' This power was used to telekinetically destroy the victims’ organs. *'Levitation:' Levitation was a Force power that allowed Jedi to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using the Force, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired. **'Force Flight:' Force Flight was a Force power that enabled the user to telekinetically move themselves toward a specific destination, taking levitation (see above) to an extreme degree. To use this Force power took a great deal of concentration. *'Telekinetic Lightsaber Combat:' Telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques made use of telekinesis in lightsaber combat. Some telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques, like the Saber throw, were offensive, while others were defensive. Darth Traya displayed the most remarkable form of telekinetic lightsaber combat, having the ability to wield at least three lightsabers independently in combat, holding each of them aloft with the Force, and having them fight with a will of their own. **'Saber Throw:' It was an offensive use of the lightsaber. It is not clear if it was an ability in its own right or a technique combining powers such as Force Pull. The Force user, whether by manually locking the blade in the 'on' position or holding in the activation button using the Force, could throw the lightsaber in a boomerang fashion, with it cutting its way through obstacles and (usually after deactivation) returning to the hand of the caster. Variations in the skill of users meant that some could hurl their lightsabers great distances, make mid-air course corrections, or keep them hovering in place. These techniques, finely honed, could be combined to make telekinetic lightsaber combat possible. Also, there was a destructive variation of the technique where the saber could be thrown straight towards the target. Universal Force Powers Universal powers were generic Force techniques which were associated with neither side of the Force. Almost all Core powers also qualified as Universal powers, but many of them were uncommon and not an integral part of basic Jedi training. *'Battle Meditation:' Battle meditation was a Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Dopplegänger:' Dopplegänger, or Similfuturus, was a Force power that allowed a user to create a perfect illusion of his or herself through the Force. The ability could also be used to duplicate objects that were visually indistinguishable from the real item. The force user could perceive all of the dopplegänger's senses, and to those interacting with it, the dopplegänger seemed real. The user could even interact with the world using telekinesis to move objects, furthering the believability of the illusion. The dopplegänger could also be detected by all droid audio and video sensors. The doppleganger would fade away if the force-user was injured and ceased using the power. *'Force Bellow:' Force bellow was a power in which the user would amplify their voice using the Force. *'Force Deflection:' Force Deflection was a Force power used by Jedi and Sith who were without a lightsaber, or chose not to carry one. It is unknown exactly if the Jedi and Sith merely created a wall using the Force to deflect blaster bolts, and Energy, or if they actually deflected them back with their hand. It took much skill in the Force to use this, however, and most Jedi used their lightsabers instead to deflect incoming attacks. *'Force Meld:' Force Meld, otherwise known as Jedi meld or Battle meld, was a technique where a number of Force users joined their minds together through the Force, drawing strength from each other. A refinement of battle meditation, it was known to the ancient Jedi, though dangerous. While battle meditation could influence both the Force-sensitive’s and the insensitives of both sides, Force Meld concentrates on coordinating and improving the Force-sensitive’s of the user's side. *'Force Sight:' Force sight, or Force seeing, was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. 'Seeing' with the Force was a useful skill for as Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them". Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force persuasion and Force blinding powers. *'Precognition:' The ability of foresight was perhaps universal to the Jedi or Force-sensitive’s and was manifested in the form of Force Visions of future events, or helped the Jedi predict his opponent's movements. **'Battle Precognition:' Battle Precognition was a variant of precognition that allowed one to sense the flows of the Force in battle. **'Shatterpoint:' Shatterpoints were akin to fault lines, and adept Force-users were able to perceive these faults through the Force, and influence them. *'Shadow Armor:' Shadow Armor was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could bend light around themselves, wrapping them in shadows and making it difficult for enemies to tell where you end and the shadows begin. *'Shadow Vision:' Shadow Vision was a Force power that was formulated by the Disciples of Twilight. Users of the ability could use the Force to gain low-light vision, allowing them to ignore the concealment of others, specifically those rendered invisible. Kit Clothing Armor A suit of personalized Sith armor favored by Shay when dueling or leading troops in combat. This armor clearly reflects her allegiance to the Sith Empire, has been custom designed to fit to and show off the female form and has been constructed with the aid of Sith Alchemy to augment Shays strength, agility and vitality. *'All-terrain Combat Boots' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Hinged Durasteel *'Chest Armor' **'Color:' Black w/ Deep Crimson Patterns **'Material:' Cortosis/Obsidian/Phrik Alloy w/ Septsilk Overlay *'Leg Armor' (Ankle-length Split Skirt) **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Cortosis Armorweave *'Mandalorian Crushgaunts' **'Color:' Deep Crimson **'Material:' Micronized Beskar'gam *'Sash' (Tail Hangs To the Right Side -- Lightsabers Attach To Sash) **'Color:' Deep Crimson **'Material:' Septsilk *'Sith Robe ''(Floor-length)' **'Color:' ''Black w/ Deep Crimson Patterns **'Material:' Cortosis Armorweave *'Utility Belt' (Disguises A Multipurpose Sith Amulet) **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Duranium Alloy Day-to-Day Attire Clothing referred to various types of covering of the body. From very early times, many sentient species used to wear clothes (like the Humans or the Kaminoans), while other usually didn't (like the Tchuukthai or the Oswaft). Pragmatically, clothes would protect from various kind of damage – including heat, cold, wind or dirt. While some species generally covered all of their body parts, others only wore what was required. *'Bikini-style Halter-top ''(High-cut)' **'Color:' ''Black **'Material:' Septsilk *'Fishnet Stockings' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Lace *'High-heeled Boots ''(4" Heel)' **'Color:' ''Black **'Material:' Leather *'Jewelry' **'Belly Button Piercing:' A silver chain, studded by four Lowickan Firegems, hangs down to touch the top of Shays pants. **'Silver Rings:' Two on each hand, each studded with an Aurodium Ingot surrounded by three Rainbow Gems. *'Sash' **'Color:' Crimson (Hangs to the right side) **'Material:' Septsilk *'Short-shorts' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Septsilk *'Undergarment ''(Thong)' **'Color:' ''Pink **'Material:' Lace Undercover Attire Inconspicous clothing meant to allow Shay to go unnoticed behind enemy lines. *'Belt ''(Sound-dampening Stealth Unit)' **'Color:' ''Gold **'Material:' Armorweave *'Blouse' **'Color:' Gray **'Material:' Septsilk *'Greatcoat' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Leather *'Officers Boots' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Leather *'Sash' **'Color:' Crimson (Hangs to the right side) **'Material:' Septsilk *'Shata Leather Pants' **'Color:' Black **'Material:' Leather *'Undergarment ''(Bra)' **'Color:' ''Pink **'Material:' Lace *'Undergarment ''(Thong)' **'Color:' ''Pink **'Material:' Lace Blades MSW-9 Molecular Stiletto *'Amount Owned:' One A high-technology melee weapon, the MSW-9 molecular stiletto appeared like a datapad stylus. Upon the activation of a control stud, a 30-centimeter-long monomolecular blade sprang from the tip. This blade was a single molecule in thickness, and although it was fragile in comparison to other blades, it could deal significant damage. Vibrodagger *'Amount Owned:' One A vibrodagger, or vibro-dagger, was a type of vibroblade that was larger than a vibroknife, yet smaller than a vibrosword. Blasters DC-15S Blaster Rifle *'Amount Owned:' One The DC-15S blaster was the blaster carbine variant of BlasTech's DC-15A blaster rifle. This weapon was carried by the clone troopers of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars. Smaller in scale than the DC-15A blaster rifle, the DC-15S lacked its larger cousin's range, but was easier to handle and had a higher rate of fire. The DC-15S also featured a folding stock for enhanced aiming with braced firing. The length of the trigger pull determined the firing setting (semiautomatic or automatic). This blaster was not a true repeating blaster, but it could handle braced firing much better than its larger cousin, with more accuracy and less prone to overheating. Model 22T4 Hold-out Blaster Pistol *'Amount Owned:' Two The Model 22T4 hold-out blaster pistol was a model of small blaster pistol that was specifically manufactured and produced for the Imperial Security Bureau. Agents were assigned a 22T4 after being accepted into the Bureau as a personal sidearm. Selling of this blaster to civilians was strictly prohibited by the Empire, and they strictly monitored the production of the weapon by placing a specially-coded serial number on all models. This was also done to discourage tampering with the weapon. X-45 Sniper Rifle *'Amount Owned:' One The X-45 sniper rifle was a highly accurate sporting sniper rifle produced by the SoroSuub Corporation. The X-45 was available from as early as the Clone Wars, throughout the rule of the Galactic Empire, and into the administration of the New Republic. One of the few downsides of the weapon was its fragility, as it had to be carried in a special case and only extracted when needed. The bolt it fired was thinner than a normal blaster bolt but was much more lethal, a result of its being overfocused in the barrel. The weapon was initially marketed as a civilian weapon called the Riflette, but the X-45 quickly became popular with assassins and was re-categorized for military use. Upgrades Computerized Interface Scope (DC-15s & X-45) *''A computerized interface scope, was a military-grade sight, mounted on a blaster. This type of scope could interface with the wielder's helmet, allowing them to see and lock on to a target from a much farther range. An example of this type of scope would be the scope on the E-11 blaster rifle that could interface with the wielder's helmet, giving him/her an edge on the battlefield.'' Dallorian Alloy (DC-15s, 22T4 & X-45) *''Dallorian alloy was a hard alloy that was naturally resistant to heat, making it popular among companies and corporations who mined minerals and metals. Certain blasters throughout history have been constructed of this Alloy, keeping them from overheating in a fast-paced battle.'' Enhanced Power Pack (DC-15s & X-45) *''Blaster power packs were small energy storage devices that powered portable blasters. The enhanced power packs designed for Shays deecee allows her weapon to last three times longer.'' Targeting Laser (DC-15s, 22T4 & X-45) *''A targeting laser, or spot-luma, was a small device affixed to or built into the body of a weapon. It allowed the wielder of the weapon greater accuracy, as a harmless laser beam, invisible to the naked eye, was emitted from the spot-luma onto whatever surface at which the barrel of the weapon was directed, creating a small spot of light which indicated where the weapon's armaments were to hit. In some cases, however, the added accuracy conferred by a spot-luma brought with it other disadvantages. Just as the device indicated to the weapon's wielder the pinpoint location of his aim, it also gave away his or her approximate location and distance, depending on the size and position of the dot of light.'' Explosives Flash-bang Grenade *''A flash-bang grenade, also known as flash bomb, was a weapon that, when thrown, blinded and deafened the target rather than harming them, allowing the user to either attack or flee. Most modern versions disrupted the senses of both organics and in-organics such as droids. Clone commandos used these weapons to great advantage during the Clone Wars.'' Plasma Grenade *''A plasma grenade was a type of grenade that exerted pressurized gas similar to the Cold grenade, except it ignited into flames when it reached the outside atmosphere.'' Thermal Detonator *''A thermal detonator was a highly unstable grenade-like weapon popular among military personnel, criminals, bounty hunters, and mercenaries. The thermal detonator was utilized since at least as early as 4,000 BBY.'' Lightsabers Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the lightsaber, also referred to as the "laser sword" by those who were unfamiliar with it, was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi Order and their polar opposites, the Sith. The lightsaber also became synonymous with the Jedi Order's values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured, despite the many conflicts with lightsaber-wielding Sith and Dark Jedi. The weapon consisted of a blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field. The field contained the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowed the blade to keep its shape. The hilt was almost always self-fabricated by the wielder to match his or her specific needs, preferences and style. Due to the weightlessness of plasma and the strong gyroscopic effect generated by it, lightsabers required a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield, and it was extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using. However, in the hands of an expert of the Force, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected and feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterful dexterity and attunement to the Force. Shay carries two customized Lightsabers, both attached to her belt, one on her front left and the other to her rear right side. Her weapons have slightly longer hilt which allows her to place three power crystals and a color crystal. Upgrades *'Dual-Phase Setting:' Allows the blade to extend from 1.2m to 3.5m with the flick of a switch. *'Durindfire Crystal:' Silver-color Blade. *'Electrum Finish:' Gives the hilt a golden color. *'Lambent Focusing Crystal:' Increases the users Force sensitivity and precognition. *'Lightsaber Fencing Emitter:' Greatly increases the lightsaber parrying ability. *'Kaiburr Crystal Shard:' Deepens the users Force connection and increases Force power. *'Lignan Focusing Crystal:' Greatly increases cutting ability. Longer lasting and hotter burning blade. *'Phrik/Duranium ''Alloy Construction:' Makes the hilt nearly impossable to cut.'' *'Pontite Adegan Focusing Lens:' Greatly increased blade power, Cools both skin and tempers. Other Medkit: A medkit was a larger version of a medpac. These could often be used up to ten times before needing to be restocked with supplies. These compact packages were designed to provide a trained medic with the tools necessary for field care, yet also allow untrained users to provide emergency care. *''Bacta Patches'' *''Bacta Spray'' *''Bandages'' *''Bone Stabilizer Compound'' *''Diagnostic Computer'' *''Hypospray'' *''Laser Cauterizer'' *''Medical Vials'' *''Sample Analyzer'' *''Sample Vials'' *''Sonic Scalpel'' *''Spray Splint'' Rangefinder: A rangefinder was a device that zoomed in on distant objects and provided the user with a dynamic visual data readout based on the item being observed. Most models displayed basic information, such as range, size, speed, or species, but some more advanced versions provided advanced functionality that allowed the user to lock onto a target and track it even through walls. [http://home.intekom.com/CroMagnon/ME2/JohnShepard012.jpg Targeting Eyepiece]'': A simple device that fits over the head like a halo. A single red eyepiece folds down over the right eye and connects to the targeting system of the users rifle. = '''Army' = Cavalry Heavy-class Vehicles All Terrain Anti-Aircraft *'Amount Assigned:' Forty The AT-AA had four stubby legs and lizard-like locomotion, along with a low profile not seen in other Imperial walkers. On most models, the only weapon was a turreted flak pod, capable of firing several types of ordnance. Other versions could be equipped with one or three rocket-launching tubes. Initially the AT-AA had an inability to fire at ground targets. This was partially rectified with the addition of gun ports to allow the crew to fend off infantry attacks. Some variations had flak pods replaced with concussion missile launchers. The AT-AA also carried electronic countermeasure systems that could scramble missile guidance systems, thus lowering the risk of missile strikes. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- All Terrain Armored Transport *'Amount Assigned:' One Hundred The All Terrain Armored Transport (AT-AT) walker, also known as the Imperial Walker, was a major part of the Galactic Empire's army. It was one of the most heavily armored land vehicles in the Imperial Army, but was also known for its relatively slow speed. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *'Amount Assigned:' Fifty The LAAT/i was a repulsorlift infantry transport capable of carrying up to thirty troopers. Secondary functions included reconnaissance, direct fire support, search-and-recovery, and low-altitude air-to-ground and air-to-air strikes against vehicles ranging from airspeeders to starfighters. In addition to its trooper complement, housed on a deck plate protected by drooping wings and a sliding side door, the LAAT/i could carry four military speeder bikes in an aft-deployable rack. The crew complement comprised a clone trooper pilot and co-pilot/forward gunner in the hunchbacked cockpit, and two auxiliary gunners stationed in pinpoint composite-beam turrets extending on articulated arms from the troop cabin. An IM-6 medical droid was commonly carried aboard in an emergency locker. In the event of emergencies, the cockpit capsule could separate from the main craft to act as an escape pod. The LAAT/i was a fully armed gun platform, with a complete arsenal of weaponry that consisted of three anti-personnel laser turrets, two forward-facing, one covering the stern hatch; two top-mounted mass-driver missile launchers fed by rear-mounted ordnance belts and commonly loaded with short-range homing missiles, HE (high explosive), HEAP (high explosive armor-piercing), and APF (anti-personnel fragmentation) rounds; four composite-beam, pin-point laser turrets, two of which were automated bubble-turrets located on either wing; and eight light air-to-air rockets stowed on the underside of each wing. Infantry gunships were equipped with atmospheric containment shielding and could be deployed from space, yet could not reach orbit altitude without a carrier vessel. The LAAT/i's optimal fighting range was in the lower atmosphere, where they could reach speeds in excess of six hundred kilometers per hour. A single Acclamator-class assault ship could carry up to eighty LAAT-series gunships, while a Venator-class Star Destroyer had space for half that complement. The LAAT/i was highly effective but lacked large amounts of armor making it a vulnerable target. When approaching a target, the main cabin would light up red, a visual indicator to stand by, when troopers would conduct last-moment preparations including checking their ammunition and communication systems. Once touching down, the red lights would change to green, signaling clearance to debark. Within the main cabin were various handles attached to cables hanging from the ceiling of the main cabin. When the gunship's hatches were open, clone troopers would hold on to these to help keep their balance while the gunship was in flight. In the case of rapid deployment, clone troopers could hang on to these as the cables were lowered to the ground for quick deployment so the LAAT/i wouldn't need to land. However, during this process, both the clone troopers and gunship were vulnerable to enemy fire, so landing and debarking in the regular manner was the more common way to deploy troops. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- Multi Altitude Assault Transport *'Amount Assigned:' Fifty The Multi Altitude Assault Transport was an evolution of the Galactic Republic's Low Altitude Assault Transport repulsorlift gunship and was a rugged, combat ready repulsorcraft used by the Empire to deploy its stormtroopers in a variety of environments, as well as conditions. Its design was very similar to the LAAT except for the addition of two more wings beneath the primary wings, and armor on the bubble-cockpits. Also, it shared the look of an ARC-170. Like its predecessor, the MAAT was armed with a variety of weapons which included missile launchers and laser cannons. However, while the LAAT was primarily used to land troops on planetary surfaces, the MAAT instead was capable of transporting stormtroopers to much higher altitude locations such as upper atmosphere installations as well as starships hanging in low orbit of a world. A modified MAAT was even capable of flying short distances through space in order to reach capital ships. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- PX-4 Mobile Command Base *'Amount Assigned:' Ten The PX-4 Mobile Command Base (PX-4 MCB) was a specialized tracked vehicle, used by Galactic Empire military commanders during large-scale engagements. Its role was that of an observer and command post, traveling alongside the advancing troops and protecting its command staff. The vehicle was protected by a reflective shield, an outer hull almost a meter thick, and a secondary hull encompassing the command pod. It was also armed with turreted heavy laser cannon. It was able to hold seven passengers, as well as its crew of three. The interior featured a sophisticated computer system, advanced communication arrays and holographic tactical displays of the battlefield, which continuously updated the staff on the progress of each battle, as they observed the conflict. In addition to receiving incoming transmissions from friendly forces, the PX-4s also monitored enemy transmissions, making them extremely valuable to Imperial intelligence. The PX-4's ability to protect its passengers was so extensive; units of this type even saw service as transports for planetary prefects and governors, some of which lived aboard the vehicle, never venturing outside. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- XR-85 Tank Droid *'Amount Assigned:' One Hundred The Arakyd Industries XR-85 tank droid was armed with a heavy particle cannon, two forward light turbolasers, four twin heavy repeating blasters (two at the front, two at the back), and one aft Golan Arms DF.9 cannon (for anti-personnel duty). It was 32 meters tall. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- ---- Light-class Vehicles All Terrain Experimental Transport (AT-XT) *'Amount Assigned:' Four Hundred & Ninty The All-Terrain Experimental Transport (AT-XT) was an experimental armored assault walker used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. It was a predecessor to the AT-RT and AT-ST, the latter of which was used extensively by the Galactic Empire. The AT-XT was equipped with twin laser cannons mounted under its chin and two long-range proton mortar launchers. Also, as a defensive measure, some units were equipped with a plasma shield capable of absorbing enemy fire for a short period of time. In spite of its reasonably slow speed of only seventy-five kilometers per hour, which was only fifteen kilometers per hour faster than the AT-TE, and five kilometers per hour faster than the AT-RT, it was capable of demolishing enemy columns. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- All Terrain Missile Platform (AT-MP) *'Amount Assigned:' Five Hundred The All-Terrain Missile Platform (AT-MP) was a bipedal walker similar to the standard AT-ST. Despite its stunted appearance compared to the AT-ST, the AT-MP more than compensated for its awkward proportions with its firepower, which consisted of four missile launchers attached to each side of its head, and a centrally-mounted rotary chain gun. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- All Terrain Scout Transport/assault (AT-ST/a) *'Amount Assigned:' Five Hundred The All-Terrain Scout Transport/Assault (AT-ST/A) was a variant of the AT-ST walker. It was approximately 10 meters tall, and was more heavily armed than its shorter cousin, sporting large, single-barreled heavy blaster cannon instead of the double medium blaster cannons. The AT-ST/A's legs had greater reinforcement, and its gyro-stabilizing systems were improved from the original design. It was also fitted with enclosed viewports for added protection of the crew. This variant also resembled the AT-XT somewhat more than the original AT-ST design did. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- Compact Assault Vehicle/wheeled PX-10 (CAV/w PX-10) *'Amount Assigned:' Ten The PX-10 is normally a fast-moving advance scout and primitive terrain enforcer for the Empire; however these vehicles have been retrofitted for indirect combat. First, each PX-10 was stripped of its weaponry. Then engineers added a Force-Dome shield generator and stealth field generator to the interior, as well as slave circuitry. Now, these small tanks are deployed, invisible, to the center of the allied troop formation and set emit a powerful shield to protect the bulk army. They are deployed and controlled by remote and move along at a slow pace, seeing to it that the shield remains over the army. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Armament Upgrade:' ''-01 Medium Blaster Cannon'' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Force-Dome Generator **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Stealth Field Generator ---- TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank (TX-130/s) *'Amount Assigned:' Five Hundred The TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank was equipped with twin laser cannons and a large payload of concussion missiles. Some models had a beam cannon turret on top. With a limited speed boost, Jedi pilots could remove themselves from tight combat situations, and then use the TX-130S's powerful optical zoom on the main turret to eliminate vehicles and personnel from a safe distance. Some were also equipped with an on-board R2 unit. The repulsorlift tank’s armor was light enough to maintain its maneuverability, allowing the fighter tank to be used in an anti-vehicle and infantry support role. Constructed by Rothana Heavy Engineering, the TX-130 was 8.2 meters in length with a top speed of 320 kilometers per hour. It had room for 2 passengers, 750 kilograms of cargo, and supplies for one day. It carried 2 Exo-Shell 3 Shield Projectors. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism---- ---- ---- Medium-class Vehicles All Terrain Open Transport (AT-OT) *'Amount Assigned:' Seventy Five As an armored vehicle, the AT-OT differed from the other walkers in Kuat Drive Yards' AT-series, as it was not designed for combat. Instead, it was used to reinforce armies behind friendly lines as a cargo walker. Although these eight-legged walkers were well-armored and equipped with four laser cannons for defense, their open tops made them extremely vulnerable to attacks from above. AT-OT walkers had enough seats for at least 34 clone troopers, but they could carry more troops if required, thanks to the open-bed design. The vehicle's defenses included two forward cannons and two tail cannons. The AT-OT was not used for attack, it was mainly used for carrying a vast amount of clone troopers onto the battlefield. It could also be carried by a Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier gunship into battle. The LAAT/c hull protected the open top, but only until the walker is released. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Deflector Shield (Protecting Open Top) **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) *'Amount Assigned:' Two Hundred The AT-TE was a multi-purpose assault vehicle capable of tasks ranging from the transportation of platoons of clone troopers around a battlefield to full-scale attacks upon enemy installations. The vehicle performed most admirably in support roles that involved providing immediate cover fire for battalions of soldiers. AT-TEs were often deployed in large numbers to overwhelm the enemy through sheer volume of fire. The rear internal compartment was cramped and contained a number of computer consoles which included a holographic communication system allowing for representations of commanders to be projected inside the vehicle. On the standard model, troopers were located in the forward and rear compartments with large doors present in the back which opened allowing soldiers to exit the vehicle. A top door allowed a soldier to observe the battlefield from the top of the walker. On a variant model, the rear-ward compartment could store two AT-RT walkers capable of being deployed from a lower landing door. Another variant held facilities for a small mobile command center. Additional models were produced throughout the wars as Rothana continued modifying their design. An AT-TE was impervious to ion damage due to built-in electromagnetic shielding. Its average speed was 60 kph (37.2 mph). This plodding pace allowed it to penetrate energy shields, a feat that was impossible for repulsorlift craft. Effective in numerous terrains and environments, some models of the walker were even capable of scaling vertical cliffs, similar to the later UT-AT transport. During the Battle of Bothawui, it was demonstrated that the AT-TE was even useful in space combat, when a contingent of the walkers were deployed on asteroids to ambush a Separatist fleet. An AT-TE contained enough fuel to stride at full speed for over 500 kilometers and possessed enough scrubbed air and military rations to last its crew for three weeks out in the harsh conditions of the battlefield. Seven specially-trained crew members were needed in order for the vehicle to function properly. The pilot worked the six legs of the walker, while a spotter utilized several sensor stations to ascertain the locations of hostile units and primary objectives. The spotter then had to relay this information to the four gunners nestled at gun stations within the heavily-armored hull of the walker. A final crew member had to sit behind the controls of the heavy cannon atop the AT-TE, partially exposed to enemy fire. Ten clone trooper passengers could be held in each section of the walker (20 total). In addition, an IM-6 medical droid was located in the back of the AT-TE for emergency medical treatment. The largest weapon was the enormous mass-driver cannon. This cannon could be loaded with an array of heavy energy weapons and solid shells, depending on the specifications of the mission. The payloads of the gun could range from burrowing bunker busters to heat-seeking missiles to sonic charges. However, it had a comparatively slow rate of fire and variable accuracy. Six smaller laser cannons were strategically placed along the vehicle. Four were located in a square pattern around the cockpit, while two more were placed in the rear to cover the flanks and help secure drop off points for the platoons contained within. These troopers were essential to the survival of the AT-TE when the walker came under fire from enemy infantry units that were too small to be accurately targeted by the main cannons. Regardless of its heavy armor, the AT-TE was not invulnerable. Due to weak points in the underbelly of the vehicle, a single direct hit by a rocket from a Hailfire droid was capable of disabling an AT-TE, and they were also highly vulnerable to air attacks. However its high silhouette made it easier to target by enemies. One of its design flaws was that it was low to the ground, so the turret gunner's protection of the vulnerable underside was limited. The low ground clearance of this vehicle also made it susceptible to mines exploding beneath the walker. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- Heavy artillery platform *'Amount Assigned:' One Hundred With its larger cannon, it could fire more volleys and was tougher to destroy, but it also had to deploy and un-deploy, thus making it more difficult to use effectively in a heated situation. An alternate version of the heavy artillery featured a heavily-armored, slow-moving repulsor frame with two large mounted cannons. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- Mobile Artillery *'Amount Assigned:' One Hundred The mobile artillery was relatively small and its projectile cannon was mainly effective against infantry, having a hard time causing damage to armored targets. In some ways, it was the counterpart to the AT-AA, taking out land-based targets while the walker handled aircraft. Although fragile, the mobile artillery was fast and could quickly deploy its main gun. It did so by first deploying forward and lateral support beams, dropping to the ground and raising the main turret. These artillery-units were carried into the battlefield inside Sentinel-class landing craft. They were often complemented by larger artillery units, such as the heavy artillery repulsorcraft. *'Model Upgrades:' **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Constructed from Duranium Alloy **'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Dedicated Energy Receptor **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hardened for Electromagnetic Pulse **'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism ---- ---- ---- Infantry Command Personnel Sith Lord / Sith Lady (Rank: High General) *'Amount Assigned:' Five Sith Lord was a title that was conferred on a powerful master of Sith knowledge of the dark side. The term "Sith Lord" generally encompassed members of both sexes, although some female Sith, such as Lumiya and Olaris Rhea, were styled Sith Lady. Kit: * Armor: ** Sith Lord Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Cortosis / Duranium / Phrik Alloy Construction (Completely Resistant to Blaster Fire & Slugthrowers, Lightsaber Resistant (30 Minutes to Cut Through), Shorts Out Lightsaber Blades) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: (Can Carry Only One Selection) ** Lightsaber (02) ** Lightwhip w/ Shotosaber ** Saberstaff * Pistols: ** S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (02) * Other: ** Sith Medical Kit ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- Sith Juggernaut (Rank: General) *'Amount Assigned:' Thirty These Sith specialized in combat endurance and were known for wearing armor that provided them special protection in battle. Relying on the Force to boost their stamina, Juggernauts were capable of shrugging off damage that would destroy others. Charging into the thick of combat, Juggernauts take the brunt of the damage, all the while using the Force to cause terror and despair in enemy combatants. Juggernauts were even capable of draining the energy of their opponents to further strengthen themselves and their resolve. Kit: * Armor: ** Sith Juggernaut Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Cortosis / Duranium / Phrik Alloy Construction (Completely Resistant to Blaster Fire & Slugthrowers, Lightsaber Resistant (30 Minutes to Cut Through), Shorts Out Lightsaber Blades) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: (Can Carry Only One Selection) ** Lightsaber (02) ** Lightwhip w/ Shotosaber ** Saberstaff * Pistols: ** S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistol (02) * Other: ** Sith Medical Kit ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- ---- Airborne (AB) Brigade Dark Trooper - Phase III *'Amount Assigned:' ** Zero-One-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Arca Company | Bravo Company | Crimson Company | Green Company | Improcco Company ** Zero-Two-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Aurek Company | Carnivore Company | Epsilon Company | Grey Company | Iota Company ** Zero-Three-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Avenger Company | Cascade Company | Excelsior Company | Hammer Company | Laser Company ** Zero-Four-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Beta Company | Cluster Company | Gamma Company | Horn Company | Obsidian Company The Phase III Dark Trooper was the last and most powerful dark trooper exoskeleton/droid. It dwarfed even the Phase II Dark Trooper, and was intended to be the armor of the next generation of Stormtroopers. It was sometimes even classified as a bipedal tank. Had the project come to full realization, it would have produced the perfect battlefield infantry unit—an amalgam of a clone's creativity, unpredictability, and initiative combined with the resilience and firepower of a heavy battle droid. The exoskeleton provided its wearer with increased firepower, strength, and durability. Kit: * Armor: ** Dark Trooper Armor (Constructed of Phrik Alloy) *** Matte Black Color *** Phrik Alloy Construction (Lightsaber Resistant) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Explosives: **''C-22 Fragmentation Grenades'' **''Class-A Thermal Detonators'' **''Concussion Grenades'' * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) **''Handheld Assault Cannons'' **''Commando Pistols'' * Rifles: **''ARC Casters'' * Suit Weapons: **''Dual Blaster Cannons (02 – On each Wrist)'' **''Nano Missile Racks - Retractable (03 – On each Shoulder)'' **''P.L.E.X. Rocket Tubes (03 – On each Shoulder)'' * Other: **''Jump Pack'' ---- Imperial Jumptrooper *'Amount Assigned:' ** One-One-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Arca Company | Cascade Company | Ghost Company | Iota Company | Scythe Company ** One-Two-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Aurek Company | Cluster Company | Green Company | Laser Company | Serocco Company ** One-Three-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Avenger Company | Crimson Company | Grey Company | Obsidian Company | Sigma Company ** One-Four-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Beta Company | Epsilon Company | Hammer Company | Onyx Company | Talon Company '' ** '''One-Five-Airborne:' Five-Hundred *** Bravo Company | Excelsior Company | Horn Company | Rancor Company | Tango Company ** One-Six-Airborne: Five-Hundred *** Carnivore Company | Gamma Company | Improcco Company | Raven Company | Torrent Company An Imperial jumptrooper was a variant of the Imperial Stormtrooper. The direct successor of the Republic Clone jet troopers, they were assigned to the battlefields with the most treacherous terrain. The jumptroopers were an air-to-ground attack unit that was trained to engage airborne, entrenched, or otherwise inaccessible enemies. They were also trained in the use of hit-and-run attacks in which they ambushed the enemy from above. They often provided Stormtrooper units with air cover during pitched battles. They were the primary Imperial unit designated to "keep order" on low gravity worlds or on atmospheric platforms such as Cloud City. Kit: * Armor: ** Airborne Spec Stormtrooper Armor *** Black & Red Color Patterns (See Picture) *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blades * Explosives: ** Baradium-core Code Key Thermal Detonators ** LXR-6 Concussion Grenades * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistols ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols * Rifles: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** A280 Blaster Rifles ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifles ** DN Bolt Caster Plasma Disruptors ** E-11 Blaster Rifles ** MiniMag PTL Missile Launchers ** Plasma Casters ** Seeker Rail Detonators * Other: ** External Helmet Light ** Field Kit *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** JT-12 Jetpack *** Anti-vehicle Homing Missile ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- ---- Land Ops. (LO) Brigade Galactic Marines *'Amount Assigned:' ** Zero-One-Infantry: 4,271 Units *** Arca Company | Bravo Company | Crimson Company | Gamma Company '' ** '''Zero-Two-Infantry:' 4,271 Units *** Aurek Company | Carnivore Company | Epsilon Company | Ghost Company '' ** '''Zero-Three-Infantry:' 4,271 Units *** Avenger Company | Cascade Company | Excelsior Company | Green Company '' ** '''Zero-Four-Infantry:' 2,187 Units *** Beta Company | Cluster Company '' The Galactic Marines first saw active duty as an elite unit in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and bore a strong resemblance to Imperial Snowtroopers. Shay specifically requested fourteen battalions of these troops from the Kamino Clone masters because of their reputation from the Clone Wars. '''Kit:' * Armor: ** Galactic Marine Armor *** Black & Green Color Patterns *** Dual Pauldron (Rank Designation) *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama (Protects Legs from Blaster Fire) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) *** Synthmesh Visor (Keeps out Airborne Fungus, Ash, Sand & Snow) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blade (01) * Explosives: ** Class-A thermal detonator * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** DC-15A Blaster Rifle ** DC-15S Blaster Rifle ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle * Other: ** Battle Holocam ** External Helmet Light ** Field Backpack *** All-Temperature Cloak *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- Sith Stormtroopers *'Amount Assigned:' ** One-One-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Arca Company | Crimson Company | Horn Company | Scythe Company ** One-Two-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Aurek Company | Epsilon Company | Improcco Company | Serocco Company ** One-Three-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Avenger Company | Excelsior Company | Iota Company | Sigma Company ** One-Four-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Beta Company | Gamma Company | Laser Company | Talon Company ** One-Five-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Bravo Company | Ghost Company | Obsidian Company | Tango Company ** One-Six-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Carnivore Company | Green Company | Onyx Company | Torrent Company ** One-Seven-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Cascade Company | Grey Company | Rancor Company | Triton Company ** One-Eight-Infantry: 4,375 Units *** Cluster Company | Hammer Company | Raven Company | Waterfall Company The Sith Stormtroopers are the evolution of the Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic and are considered the elite infantry unit of the Sith Empire and make up the bulk of the Sith Army. These men were specially ordered by Shay for her own purposes and although they serve under Stormtrooper Command, a military agency set apart from Sith High Command, these men ultimately answer to Shay Lighttrayn with unconditional loyalty and subservience. They are distinguished from all other military units by their signature red & black armor. Kit: * Armor: ** Stormtrooper Armor *** Black & Red Color Patterns (See Picture) *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blade (01) * Explosives: ** Baradium-core Code Key Thermal Detonators ** LXR-6 Concussion Grenades * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blaster ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistol * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle ** DLT-19 Heavy Blaster Rifle ** DLT-20A Blaster Rifle ** E-11 Blaster Rifle ** T-28 Repeating Sniper Rifle * Other: ** Battle Holocam ** External Helmet Light ** Field Backpack *** All-Temperature Cloak *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- ---- Spec. Ops. (SO) Brigade A.R.C. Troopers *'Amount Assigned:' ** Zero-One-Commando: 100 Units *** Arca Company | Beta Company | Cascade Company | Crimson Company ** Zero-Two-Commando: 100 Units *** Aurek Company | Bravo Company | Cluster Company | Epsilon Company ** Zero-Three-Commando: 50 Units *** Avenger Company | Carnivore Company Advanced Recon Commandos—also known as Advanced Recon Clone troopers or simply ARC troopers—were an elite variant of clone trooper in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Although less numerous than the other clones, they were among the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. '' '''Kit:' * Armor: ** Phase II A.R.C. Trooper Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Dual Pauldron *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blades ** Garrote Wires ** Knuckle-plate Vibroblade * Explosives: ** Bore-bangs ** C-22 Frag Grenades ** Class-C Thermal Detonators ** Detonation Packs ** E.M.P. Grenades ** Flash-bang Grenades ** HX2 Antipersonnel Mines ** Ribbon Charges ** R.P.P. Grenades ** Thermal Detonator Tape * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DC-17 Hand Blasters ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle (Standard Issue) ** DC-15A Blaster Rifles ** DC-15S Blaster Rifles ** DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems ** PLX-1 Portable Missile Launchers ** Reciprocating Quad Blasters ** WESTAR-M5 Blaster Rifles ** Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons * Suit Weapons: **''Velocity-7 Dart Shooter (Right Gauntlet)'' ***''Kamino Saberdarts'' ** ZX Miniature Flame Projector (Left Gauntlet) * Other: ** Commando Recon Droids ** Dampener aerosols ** External Helmet Lights ** Field Kit *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** JT-12 Jetpack *** Anti-vehicle Homing Missile ** Remote ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- Clone Commandos *'Amount Assigned:' ** One-One-Commando: 50 Units *** Arca Company: **** Alpha Squad | Foxtrot Squad | Kilo Squad | Oscar Squad | Victor Squad ** One-Two-Commando: 50 Units *** Avenger Company: **** Bravo Squad | Gamma Squad | Lambda Squad | Parjai Squad | X-ray Squad ** One-Three-Commando: 50 Units *** Improcco Company: **** Charlie Squad | Hotel Squad | Manka Squad | Sierra Squad | Yankee Squad ** One-Four-Commando: 50 Units *** Sigma Company: **** Delta Squad | Hyperion Squad | Nexu Squad | Tango Squad | Zebra Squad ** One-Five-Commando: 50 Units *** Torrent Company: **** Echo Squad | Ion Squad | Omega Squad | Theta Squad | Zulu Squad A clone commando, also known as a Republic commando and later an Imperial commando, was an elite soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic and later the Stormtrooper Corps. Often working in groups of four, clone commandos were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular clone troopers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, demolition and assassination were standard tasks for the clone commandos. Kit: * Armor: ** Mark III Katarn-class Commando Armor *** Black & Dark Grey Color Patterns *** Dual Pauldron *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) ** Night Ops Armor *** Dual Pauldron *** Duraplast Construction (Stands up To Light Grenades, Shatter Gun Rounds, Medium Slugs & Laser Cannon Rounds) *** Kama *** Matte Black Color *** Reinforced for Electromagnetic Pulse (Protects Against EMP & Ion Warfare) * Blades: ** Cortosis Blades ** Garrote Wires ** Geonosian Force Pikes ** Knuckle-plate Vibroblade * Explosives: ** Bore-bangs ** C-22 Frag Grenades ** Class-C Thermal Detonators ** Detonation Packs ** E.M.P. Grenades ** Flash-bang Grenades ** Ribbon Charges ** Thermal Detonator Tape * Heavy Weapons: ** E-Web heavy repeating blasters ** EWHB-12 heavy repeating blasters * Pistols: (Can Carry Two Selections) ** DC-15s Side Arm Blasters ** DC-17 Hand Blasters ** SE-14r Light Repeating Blasters ** WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols * Rifles: (Can Carry One Selection) ** A.C.P. Array Guns ** A.C.P. Repeater Guns ** ARC-9965 Blaster Rifle (Standard Issue) ** DC-15S Blaster Rifles ** DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon Systems ** Geonosian Elite Beam Weapons ** LJ-50 Concussion Rifles ** LS-150 Heavy A.C.P. Repeater Guns * Suit Weapons: **''Velocity-7 Dart Shooter (Right Gauntlet)'' ***''Kamino Saberdarts'' ** ZX Miniature Flame Projector (Left Gauntlet) * Other: ** Commando Recon Droids ** Dampener aerosols ** External Helmet Lights ** Field Kit *** Blaster Power Paks (08) *** Breath Masks (02) **** Atmospheric Canisters (12) **** Filters (24) *** Concentrated Ration Packs (05) *** Glowrods (02) *** Personal Tent *** Water Packs (15) ** Grappling Hook (01) ** Remote ** Resonator (Opens Security Doors) ** Wrist Comlink ---- ---- ---- Notable Non-person Characters Lady Risturus.jpg|Lady Risturus Lady Tarkezsh.jpg|Lady Tarkezsh Lady Tarruo.jpg|Lady Tarruo Lord Savreen.jpg|Lord Savreen Lord Voxyn.png|Lord Voxyn Nedlan Diluo.jpg|Admiral Nedlan Diluo Tiffany Olsen.jpg|Major Tiffany Olsen *'Name:' Lady Risturus **'Assignment:' Director of Special Operations Brigade **'Force Alignment:' Dark Jedi **'Rank:' Sith Apprentice / High General **'Sex:' Female **'Species:' Twi'lek *'Name:' Lady Tarkezsh **'Assignment:' Director of Army Infantry Operations **'Force Alignment:' Dark Jedi **'Rank:' Dark Lady of the Sith / High General **'Sex:' Female **'Species:' Human *'Name:' Lady Tarruo **'Assignment:' Director of Army Cavalry Operations **'Force Alignment:' Dark Jedi **'Rank:' Dark Lady of the Sith / High General **'Sex:' Female **'Species:' Human *'Name:' Lord Savreen **'Assignment:' Assistant Director of Army Infantry Operations **'Force Alignment:' Dark Jedi **'Rank:' Dark Lord of the Sith / High General **'Sex:' Male **'Species:' Zabrak *'Name:' Lord Voxyn **'Assignment:' Assistant Director of Army Cavalry Operations **'Force Alignment:' Dark Jedi **'Rank:' Dark Lord of the Sith / High General **'Sex:' Male **'Species:' Human *'Name:' Nedlan Diluo **'Assignment:' Director of Naval Operations; Commanding Officer - Piper Maru **'Force Alignment:' None **'Rank:' Admiral **'Sex:' Male **'Species:' Zabrak *'Name:' Tiffany Olsen **'Assignment:' Chief Engineer - Piper Maru **'Force Alignment:' None **'Rank:' Major **'Sex:' Female **'Species:' Human ---- ---- ---- = Navy = Flagship [http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1845&t=19374/ Pellaeon II-class Star Destroyer] x01 *'Product Line:' Star Destroyer *'Class:' **''Capital Ship'' **''Cruiser'' **''Star Destroyer'' *'Vessel Length:' 3,500m *'Vessel Width:' 2,800m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 1,140m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''ISD-72x Deflector Shield Generator Domes (02)'' ***''Bridge Shields'' ***''Local Area Effect'' **''Multiple Decentralized Shield Generators'' ***''Aft Shields'' ***''Bow Shields'' ***''Central Shields'' ***''Dorsal Shields'' ***''Port Shields'' ***''Starboard Shields'' ***''Ventral Shields'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Titanium-reinforced Alusteel'' **''Layered Quadanium Steel'' ***''Covering Bridge & Critical Systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming Device'' **''Cap Drains'' **''Cronau Sensor'' **''Crystal Gravfield Trap'' **''Electronic Countermeasures Suite'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Hyperwave Signal Interceptor (HSI)'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures'' ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''Devastator Torpedo Launchers (15)'' **''Edan V-class Disruptor Cannons (45) -- Quad Cannons (Equal to 360 Medium Turbolasers)'' **''Edan VI-class Disruptor Cannons (15) -- Octuple Barbette Cannons (Equal to 240 Medium Turbolasers)'' **''Heavy Proton Torpedo Launchers (55) -- Standard load of 220'' **''Heavy Turbolaser Batteries (50) -- 08 cannons per battery'' **''Long-range Turbolaser Batteries -- Bow Compliment (08) | Fire-linked by Four | 08 cannons per battery | Two-post Recharge Rate | Volley-fire Capable (six shots per volley)'' **''Medium Turbolaser Batteries (50) -- 08 cannons per battery'' **''NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets (40)'' **''Planetary Bombardment System -- Anti-matter (Nuclear) Bombs | Carbonite Missiles | Trihexalon Missiles'' **''Tractor Beam Projectors (22)'' ---- *'Complement:' **''Prefabricated Garrison Bases (05)'' **''YT-2000 Corellian Star Runners (20)'' *'Crew:' **''Galactic Marines (4,626)'' **''Gunners (1,851)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (6,396)'' **''Imperial Star Destroyer Officers (5,552)'' *'Passengers:' 5,900 *'Cargo Capacity:' 24,090 metric tons ---- ---- Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +08 Long-range Turbolaser Batteries *'Armament Upgrade:' +15 Devastator Torpedo Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +Planetary Bombardment System *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures ---- ---- Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Piper Maru'' Star Destroyers [http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1844&t=9619/ Acclamator III-class Star Destroyer] x03 *'Product Line:' Star Destroyer *'Class:' Capital Ship *'Vessel Length:' 752m *'Vessel Width:' 612m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' **'In Flight:' 243m **'With Landing Gear:' 266m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''JC-671 Shield Generators (04)'' ***''Dual-layered Shielding'' **''Shield-X Defense System'' ***''Only Operated When in Battle'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Durasteel Alloy'' ***''Dual-layered Over Critical Systems'' ***''Impregnated with Neutronium'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Cap Drains'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer'' ***''Dedicated Energy Receptor Projector'' ****''Absorbs Incoming Long-range Enemy Sensor Pings, Making the Vessel Invisible to Most Sensors'' ***''Full-spectrum Distortion Projector'' ****''Uses Broadband Transmissions to Block All Enemy Scanners & Targeting Computers'' ***''Static Discharge Panels'' ****''Scrambles Incoming & Outgoing Enemy Communications & Sub-space Frequency Signals'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb **''Warhead Countermeasures'' ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets -- Doral Compliment (07) | Ventral Compliment (07)'' **''Point-defense Gauss Gun Batteries -- Bow Compliment (04) | Port Compliment (15) | Starboard Compliment (15) | Stern Compliment (06) | 360-degree Turreted Fire Arc | Rotary-style Weaponry | Eight Guns per Battery'' **''Point-defense Laser Cannons -- Portside Compliment (16) | Starboard Compliment (16)'' **''Proton Torpedo Tubes -- Bow Compliment (05)'' **''Quad Turbolaser Turrets -- Dorsal Compliment (06) | Ventral Compliment (10) | 360-degree Turreted Fire Arc'' ---- *'Complement:' **''A-DSD Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid -- (133 p/s) (Total: 400)'' **''B2 Super Battle Droid -- (8,333 p/s) (Total: 25,000)'' **''B2-HA series Super Battle Droid -- (8,333 p/s) (Total: 25,000)'' **''B3 Ultra Battle Droid -- (1,000 p/s) (Total: 3,000)'' **''B3-A Ultra Battle Droid -- (167 p/s) (Total: 500)'' **''Droideka Mark II -- (667 p/s) (Total: 2,000)'' **''Force Dome Defense Field Generators -- (01 p/s) (Total: 03)'' **''Ground Armored Tank -- (233 p/s) (Total: 700)'' **''Heavy Hailfire Droid -- (233 p/s) (Total: 700)'' **''NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer -- (333 p/s) (Total: 1,000)'' **''OG-9 Homing Spider Droid -- (100 p/s) (Total: 300)'' **''Prefabricated Garrison Base -- (02 p/s) (Total: 06)'' *'Crew:' **''Galactic Marines (233)'' **''Gunners (93)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (326)'' **''Imperial Star Destroyer Officers (279)'' *'Passengers:' 21,000 *'Cargo Capacity:' 266,000 metric tons ---- ---- Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +14 NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' +40 Point-defense Gauss Gun Batteries *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures *'Shielding Upgrade:' +01 Shield-X Defense System *'Shielding Upgrade:' +04 JC-671 Shield Generators ---- ---- Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Corellian Serpent'' *''S.N.A.S. Dragon's Compass'' *''S.N.A.S. Golden Thunder'' Corvettes ''Assassin''-class Corvette x10 *'Class:' Corvette *'Vessel Length:' 139.25m *'Vessel Width:' 58.95m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 16.97m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e Shield Generators (01)'' ***''Dual-layered Shielding'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy'' ***''Dual-layered Over Critical Systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Cap Drains'' **''Custom High Voltage Discharge System'' ***''Capable of Incapacitating Most Humanoid Lifeforms'' **''Custom Hull Mapping System'' ***''Capable of Detecting Most Homing Beacons'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer'' ***''Dedicated Energy Receptor Projector'' ****''Absorbs Incoming Long-range Enemy Sensor Pings, Making the Vessel Invisible to Most Sensors'' ***''Full-spectrum Distortion Projector'' ****''Uses Broadband Transmissions to Block All Enemy Scanners & Targeting Computers'' ***''Static Discharge Panels'' ****''Scrambles Incoming & Outgoing Enemy Communications & Sub-space Frequency Signals'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures'' ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turret -- Ventral Compliment (02)'' **''Dual Turbolaser Turrets -- Dorsal Compliment (10)'' **''LAAT/i Composite-beam Lasers -- Modified for outer atmosphere anti-armor combat | Portside Bow Compliment (01) | Starboard Bow Compliment (01)'' **''NK-7 Ion Cannon Turrets -- Mounted under Bow (01)'' **''Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers -- Bow Compliment (02) | Stern Compliment (01)'' ---- *'Complement:' **''Can hold sixty B2-model Battle Droids for boarding operations'' *'Crew:' **''Clone Marines (38)'' **''Clone Naval Officers (45)'' **''Clone Pilots (80)'' **''Gunners (15)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (52)'' *'Passengers:' 60 *'Cargo Capacity:' 2,100 metric tons ---- ---- Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +01 NK-7 Ion Cannon Turret *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 Composite Beam Lasers *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' +03 Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +04 Dual Turbolaser Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' ''-01 Proton Torpedo Launcher'' *'Armament Upgrade:' ''-02 Quad-laser Cannons'' *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom High Voltage Discharge System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom Hull Mapping System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures ---- ---- Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Coruscant Pearl'' *''S.N.A.S. Damnation of Ziost'' *''S.N.A.S. Dark Star'' *''S.N.A.S. Deep Six'' *''S.N.A.S. Devils Cry'' *''S.N.A.S. Horrid Expanse'' *''S.N.A.S. Hutts Doom'' *''S.N.A.S. Kuats Gold'' *''S.N.A.S. Orions Wrath'' *''S.N.A.S. Sith Stomper'' Star Runners ''YT-2000'' Star Runner x20 *'Product Line:' YT-series *'Class:' **''Light Freighter'' **Star Runner *'Vessel Length:' 29.40m *'Vessel Width:' 21.60m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 9.60m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e Shield Generators (01)'' ***''Dual-layered Shielding'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy'' ***''Dual-layered Over Critical Systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Cap Drains'' **''Custom High Voltage Discharge System'' ***''Capable of Incapacitating Most Humanoid Lifeforms'' **''Custom Hull Mapping System'' ***''Capable of Detecting Most Homing Beacons'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer'' ***''Dedicated Energy Receptor Projector'' ****''Absorbs Incoming Long-range Enemy Sensor Pings, Making the Vessel Invisible to Most Sensors'' ***''Full-spectrum Distortion Projector'' ****''Uses Broadband Transmissions to Block All Enemy Scanners & Targeting Computers'' ***''Static Discharge Panels'' ****''Scrambles Incoming & Outgoing Enemy Communications & Sub-space Frequency Signals'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures'' ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''Conner Net Launchers (02) -- CEDF Kilometer-wide Conner Nets'' **''Quad Laser Cannon -- Dorsal Compliment (01) | Ventral Compliment (01)'' **''Quad-pulse Laser Turrets -- Dorsal Compliment (08) | Ventral Compliment (08)'' **''Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers -- Bow Compliment (06) | Assault Concussion Missiles | Diamond Boron Missile | Intruder Missiles'' ---- *'Crew:' **''Galactic Marines (07)'' **''Gunners (02)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (02)'' *'Cargo Capacity:' 115 metric tons ---- ---- Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 Conner Net Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +02 Quad Laser Cannons *'Armament Upgrade:' +06 Super-heavy Assault Missiles Launchers *'Armament Upgrade:' +16 Quad-pulse Laser Turrets *'Armament Upgrade:' ''-02 Dual Laser Cannon Turrets'' *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom High Voltage Discharge System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom Hull Mapping System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures ---- ---- Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Black Hole'' *''S.N.A.S. Corellian Cutlass'' *''S.N.A.S. Curse of Atlantis'' *''S.N.A.S. Cursed Captain'' *''S.N.A.S. Dark Tide'' *''S.N.A.S. Dirty Strumpet'' *''S.N.A.S. Doom Bringer'' *''S.N.A.S. Doom of the Deep Core'' *''S.N.A.S. Dragons Rage'' *''S.N.A.S. Evil Plague'' *''S.N.A.S. Hellish Thunder'' *''S.N.A.S. Howling Executioner'' *''S.N.A.S. Imperial Saber'' *''S.N.A.S. Rim Runner'' *''S.N.A.S. Selonian Knave'' *''S.N.A.S. Serpent Demon'' *''S.N.A.S. Serpents Compass'' *''S.N.A.S. Shameful Hangman'' *''S.N.A.S. Solar Storm'' *''S.N.A.S. Spacers Treasure'' Personal Vessel Scimitar-class Sith Infiltrator *'Product Line:' Heavily-modified Star Courier *'Class:' Space Transport *'Vessel Length:' 26.50m *'Vessel Width:' 15.90m *'Vessel Height/Depth:' 5.30m ---- *'Power Plant:' **''Star Core Power Device (01)'' *'Shielding Systems:' **''Phoah-Kingsmeyer 484-J4e Shield Generators (01)'' ***''Dual-layered Shielding'' *'Hull Materials:' **''Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy'' ***''Dual-layered Over Critical Systems'' **''Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay'' ---- *'Tactical Countermeasures:' **''Cap Drains'' **''Custom High Voltage Discharge System'' ***''Capable of Incapacitating Most Humanoid Lifeforms'' **''Custom Hull Mapping System'' ***''Capable of Detecting Most Homing Beacons'' **''Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer'' **''Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer'' ***''Dedicated Energy Receptor Projector'' ****''Absorbs Incoming Long-range Enemy Sensor Pings, Making the Vessel Invisible to Most Sensors'' ***''Full-spectrum Distortion Projector'' ****''Uses Broadband Transmissions to Block All Enemy Scanners & Targeting Computers'' ***''Static Discharge Panels'' ****''Scrambles Incoming & Outgoing Enemy Communications & Sub-space Frequency Signals'' **''Quantum Computer Lockouts'' **''Self-destruct Mechanism'' ***Baradium-enriched Anti-matter Bomb **''Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device'' **''Warhead Countermeasures'' ***''Anti-missile Missiles'' ***''Chaff'' ***''Flares'' ***''Missile Deactivation Transmitter'' ---- *'Offensive Capability:' **''Solar Ionization Cannons (12) – Ignores All Shielding | Melts Durasteel on Contact'' ---- *'Compliment:' **''IT-O Interrogator Droids (02)'' **''DRK-1 Dark Eye Probe Droids (03)'' **''Modified FC-20 Speeder Bike -- Forward Facing Triple Light Laser Cannons (03) | Rear Facing Thermal Detonator Launcher'' *'Crew:' **''Galactic Marines (04)'' **''Imperial Navy Crewmen (02)'' *'Cargo Capacity:' 2.5 metric tons ---- ---- Aftermarket Mods *'Armament Upgrade:' +06 Solar Ionization Cannons *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Heavy-grade Duranium Alloy Hull *'Cosmetic Upgrade:' Matte-black Polymer Sensor Scattering Hull Overlay *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Cap Drains *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom High Voltage Discharge System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Custom Hull Mapping System *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Miradyne 4x-Phantom Jammer *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Quantum Computer Lockouts *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Self-destruct Mechanism *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Stygium Crystal Cloaking Device *'Countermeasure Upgrade:' Warhead Countermeasures ---- ---- Known Vessels *''S.N.A.S. Calypso'' = To-Do List = Other Cool Shit --v-188 Penetrator --Dedicated Energy Receptor --Super tank shield generator --Double-barrel repeating blaster --Prefabricated garrison base Category:Characters Category:Grey Jedi Category:Humans Category:Females